This is a revised application to establish the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center for AIDS Research (Colorado CFAR). The proposed Colorado CFAR is a collaborative effort of HIV/AIDS investigators from the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center and its affiliated institutions. The University of Colorado and its affiliated institutions constitute the only comprehensive AIDS research center between St. Louis and California. The proposed CFAR will provide a unique synthesis of basic, translational and clinical research with public health and AIDS prevention programs. The goals of the University of Colorado CFAR are to provide scientific leadership and stimulate scientific collaboration among AIDS investigators by providing institutional infrastructure and promoting scientific communication across disciplines. In addition the CFAR will promote opportunities for training and education in AIDS research, as well as the dissemination of knowledge to the scientific community and to the community at large. Specific cores proposed for this CFAR include Development, Clinical, Virology, Immunology, and SCID-hu cores.